


Nothing

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Characters, Asexual Relationship, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Evil Space Husbands, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, just let them be happy already, they have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know why I ever did this.”<br/>“I often wonder that myself.”<br/>“Did I make the wrong choice?”<br/>“You always make the wrong choice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

The discomfort was tangible, wrapping around him in a dense cloud. It had been a month, but there had been very little change in the atmosphere when it came to his presence. He often found an emptiness resonating inside him, one unfillable now due to the present situation he had been dragged into as well as the devastating destruction of the work of years.

All eyes were on him, but he was well versed in the art of intentional ignorance. He was well trained, professional, unfazed as he slowly lifted spoonful after spoonful to his lips. The table was filled with idle chatter, nothing more than empty words used to distract from the aura settling over them. There was a heavy presence to his side, dark, familiar, and seemingly as uncomfortable as he was, perhaps a bit less due to the connections.

Several pairs of brown eyes scanned them over repeatedly. Warmly over the figure to his right, more apprehensively over his form. The dull metal spoon settled at the base of the bowl, the dark colour a stark contrast to the vibrant burnt orange of the ceramic beneath it. He respectfully excused himself, head held high. However, as soon as he was no longer visible uncertainty washed over him in waves.

It was hardly 10 minutes before footsteps echoed out in the hall, approaching the small room at a steady pace. There was a heavy weight at his back, long and muscular arms wrapping around him in a hold strong enough to suffocate. The warmth enveloped him, an arm across his shoulders, another looped around his waist.

“I hate this.”

“What else is new?”

The figure behind him scoffed softly, a cold nose pressing into the side of his neck, exhausted puffs of air cascading across porcelain skin and making fine hairs stand on end.

“I don’t know why I ever did this.”

“I often wonder that myself.”

“Did I make the wrong choice?”

“You always make the wrong choice.”

The arms around him were joined by phantom touch, the very air seeming to constrict as though he were being wrapped in thick fabrics. He pulled in a deep breath.

“Why did you come with me?”

“What?”

“When I left, you came with me.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t have a choice.”

Soft lips pressed into his skin, a face nearly as pale as his own pressing close enough to inhale the faint scent of Corellian soaps. Silky black hair spilled over his shoulder and he ignored the instinct to reach up and card lithe fingers through that hair.

“What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you just leave it like that.”

The arms around him gave a single squeeze before snaking their way off of his body. He shifted on his feet, turning to look behind him.

“Ren.”

“Hux.”

A heavy white shirt hung off of his shoulders. It was too large despite the fact that he was nearly the same height as it’s owner. Here, it seemed, height meant very little if one’s figure did not meet the more bulky and muscular frame that this family seemed to possess. He reached up, fingers tugging at the silky strands hanging from the neckline, pulling them thoughts and weaving them in a practiced manner until a neat bow sat at the top of his chest.

The man standing behind him was wearing a similar style, though his shirt was a rich brown, the fabric clinging more closely to his skin.

“I never thought I would say that I missed the  _ Finalizer _ .”

“If you say that you miss Snoke, I’m leaving.”

It seemed, for a moment, as though Kylo’s mouth might turn up into a smile, but soft lips twitched into a grimace.

“Hux.”

He waited. Hux was patient if nothing else. Organized, calm, cold. Blue eyes looked on, but the original frigid stare had warmed with time without his permission. He took in the sight of the man before him, more than just the familiar grimace and the awkward tunic. Kylo’s body was still strong, but he looked more wrought than ever, face and limbs exposed to dry air that attacked him at every turn. Pairs of eyes so much like his own boring into his skin. The struggle was evident in his eyes. The tortured soul of a poor man caught between two worlds, two lives, two choices so different in nature.

“Let’s run away.”

Hux kept his mouth pressed closed.

“We can just go. Fly to some planet so far away that no one could ever find us.” Kylo’s eyes were shining, the intense brown begging him.

“And how is it that you propose we do this?”

“There are plenty of ships in the yard, I can fix one up, we can-”

“What is it that you propose we do when we’re there?”

“Well, we can-”

“How will we provide for ourselves?”

“Hux-”

“Ren.” A soft, barely audible sigh left his lips. “We have nothing now. We aren’t in any way prepared to “run away”.” Red hair shifted against lightly freckled skin as he stepped back, turning once again towards the closest wall as though able to see through the thick concrete to the stretching space beyond the jailing planet. Suffocating. “We haven’t any credits or shelter, and everything we own now has been provided by your kin.”

Kylo was frozen. The air was tightening, though the feeling was no longer comforting. There was something looming behind him, and was unwelcomely familiar.

“Don’t go off on me just because you want to do something that would surely get us killed.”

“Well that would be better than staying here!”

Static charges the air, his hair beginning to frizz and his clothes becoming clingy.

“Don’t yell Kylo.”

“Kriffing- Hux listen!”

“I said, don’t yell.” He straightened up even further, if possible. His shoulders rolled back, and head only tilting slightly so that he could catch the barest of glimpses of the seething figure behind him.

“THIS ISN’T WORKING HUX, EVEN YOU CAN SEE THAT!”

“I said not to yell Ben Solo. This is not your house anymore, is it? And you don’t want it to be. And yet, here you are, acting like the child you must have been back then.” Hux pivoted in his stance, standing sideways in a way that would hold his ground against what many considered an intimidating figure. He just saw a boy having a fit. “Or perhaps you do want it to be your house again. Perhaps it’s the frustration that comes with the gap between the time when you were able to consider this room yours, and the discomfort you can’t help but feel now? Either way. There’s nothing to be done over it at just this moment.”

The dark haired man looked just about ready to attack him. Pink lips were pressed into a thin line, rich brown blazing deadly holes through his body. 

Hux’s hands gently clenched and unclenched at his sides, the vision of his father gently running a hand through his hair while they sat together in his room on Arkins. His eyes stung with repressed tears, and each time he took in a staggering breath his father’s arms pulled him closer. Perhaps neither of them would mind going back, but wishing for the past did no one any good.

“Don’t act so ignorant. You’ll get us both condemned that way. It’s likely I’ll be executed the moment I set foot off of this bloody compound. You may be awarded more leniency due to your lineage. Don’t be so careless. Leaving now would do more harm to us than this unfortunate cage.”

“You-” Kylo sucked in a breath, one that looked as though it physically pained him. “I wouldn’t let them.”

Hux turned fully, arms falling slack. Tired, exhausted, none of it physical.

“I know Kylo, I know.”

The dark haired man took a hesitant step forward.

“I’ll fight for you to the end, no matter what happens. If I deserve redemption so do you.”

“What redemption? I was raised-”

“The redemption offered to everyone. A second chance at being alive regardless of your past.”

“I’m not going to forget my past Kylo.”

There was a deep growl-like sound. “I’m not saying that. I’m saying that the force runs through your veins as much as mine. It brought me to you and you to me. It showed you the power that you could hold, have, and it knows of your importance. That if someone like me deserves a life beyond this, longer than what I’ve dedicated, then you do as well.”

“You say that because you couldn’t make it without me.” Hux weakly tried to tease, but it was dull, lifeless. The former knight’s, no - just the knight’s, hand came out, wrapping his own in a stiflingly warm cocoon.

“No, I say it because it’s true. It’s only fate that the other is true as well.”

Something heavy pressed at him from behind, gently sweeping beneath his feet to pull him swiftly forward. Against his better judgment he melted into Kylo’s chest, arms reaching around him to pull their bodies close.

_ What have you done to me? _

_ The same thing you’ve done to me. _

“We will figure this out.” Hux was surprised to hear his own voice, soft, warm, muffled against pale skin. “I’m the best strategist in the galaxy, and you’re the most powerful in the force. Nothing will stop us.” Fools, the both of us.

“Nothing.” The slightly taller man repeated in nothing more than a whisper, but the word was strong. As strong as the arms around him. As strong as his will. As strong as the heavy blanket of force wrapping around them in an endless fortress of strength, power, future.

“Nothing.”


End file.
